heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey Skywalker/Relationships
Romance Kylo Ren Rey first sees Ren in a Force vision of him killing the other Jedi apprentices and her encounter with him on Starkiller base. She backs away terrified by his appearance. Their first official meeting was Rey had him at gunpoint, but he managed to get the higher ground. He knocks her out and personally carried her to his ship to Starkiller base. Rey calls him a creature in a mask, until he shows her that he is a man just like any one else. He also sees Rey's potential in the force when she blocks him otu of her head. She notices that he will never be as strong as his grandfather, Darth Vader. She hates Ren even more when he killed Han Solo, his own father and calls him a monster. He knocks the girl out and fights Finn for a while until Rey beats him to the lightsaber, which rightfully belongs to Ren. She manages to defeat him. Friends and Allies Finn Finn and Rey a re friends throughout the ir entire journey to find BB-8's base to bring him home. And they also fight together At first, Rey thinks Finn as an enemy because he is wearing the coatr that belongs to her friend BB-8's master, Poe Dameron. She later knocks him out but then they are forced to work together. They flee for their lives and stick together. They seem to develop an attachment, since Rey has started to realize that Finn truly had become the first friend she ever had. When Finn tells her that he is a former FIrst Order Stormtrooper, Rey does not feel betrayed that he lied to her, but the fact he is leaving her. She hugs Finn when he rescues her from the villains. She cares about Finn more, implying a romantic attraction. When Rey is knocked unconscious and later wakes up, seh takes up the sword to defend herself. She forgets about Ren completely, and goes to help Finn. They are rescued by Chewie. On Finn's road to recovery, Rey kisses him on his forehead, and calls him her friend, vowing they will see each other again. BB-8 Rey first meets him when a creature tries to sell BB for his parts, but manages to save him. At first, Rey wants him to leave her alone, but then soon becomes accustomed to his company. Seeing his pleads, Rey is willing to help him. She also literally is one of hte few people who understands him. BB-8 is also sadden when Rey is captured by Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren. Chewbacca Chewie and Rey first meet on the Millennium Falcon, and possibly thought Chewie was a myth like Luke, Leia, and Han was. He seems to take a liking into Rey, as stated by Han Solo. He later is her co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon. He also accomponied her while looking for Chewie's old friend, Luke Skywalker at Ahch-To. He stayed with her and became her co-pilot for the adventure. Han Solo Rey first meets the legendary smuggler on the Millennium Falcon. She at first thought he was a myth , along with Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, as well as the Rebellion. She starts to see Han as a fatherly figure, as said by Kylo Ren (ironically, his father is Han Solo). He is also a mentor to her and trusts her by giving Rey her first pistol. She also seems to be interested in the jobs, but Rey says she'd rather go back home to Jakku, much to Han's shock she would want to return to the wasteland. Rey is later abducted by the First Order, and Han watches hKylo Ren carry her onto his ship. Rey is also drived angery by the death of Han at Kylo Ren's hands and grows on a rage, calling his son a monster for killing his own father. Leia Organa At first, Leia was thought of to be a myth by Rey, as well as Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. They hardly know each other, but hugged when their ship landed. Both of htem felt each other's pain of Han's death. Rey and Leia seem to have many things in common as well being both female leads in the original and sequel trilogy. She bade Rey a farewell and wished her luck with the Force. The two women were reunited on the Millennium Falcon after the battle of Crait.